robotic fairy
by winha heartfilia
Summary: perang antara hargeon dan magnolia membuat lucy dan natsu tinggal di dunia yang berbeda ,, mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja akankah mereka bisa bersatu dengan berbagai perselisihan yang menghadapi mereka.. "Lucy aku akan melindungimu" "aku juga natsu"... mampukah mereka menyatukan hargeon dan magnolia kembali..


Beratus ratus tahun yang lalu,, terjadi perang dimagolia,, yang menyebabkan perpecahan di magnolia,,,

Perpecahan itu mebentuk dua pihak,, pihak yang mekuasai magnolia, dan pihak yang menguasai angkasa hargeon,,

Manusia yang tinggal di angkasa ,,hidup beradaptasi di sana ,,,

Karena hampir 100 tahun manusia yang hidup di planet angkasa hargeon, hidup mereka pun sangat maju,, persaingan antar dua planet ini tak bisa di hindari,,,

Natsu ,, adalah salah satu prajurit hargeon,, di sini prajurit hargeon sudah didik Sejak kecil ,, saat ini Natsu duduk di kelas 2 SMA ,,,bahkan sekolahpun dia harus mengerjakan misi penting.

Banyak hal yang membedakan magnolia dengan hargeon ,,,  
Peradaban hargeon yang sudah maju membuat hubungan sosial di planet itu sangat buruk,,, hanya teknologi yang menghidupi kegiatan planet itu setiap harinya ,,,

Natsu POV.

Sudah setahun setelah aku mengusai robot luar angkasa ini, dan misi sudah aku selesaikan 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi belum ada tugas lebih lanjut yang diberikan padaku sekarang, mungkin waktunya istirahat sebentar"

...

Akhirnya pemuda berambut Pink itupun berinisiatif untuk menaiki robot fairy nya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan hargeon dari angkasa, tapi tidak sengaja ada sebuah sinyal yang masuk dalam radar robot angkasanya... sinyal itu menuntunnya pada suatu tempat, akhirnya ia pun berniat untuk mengikuti radar itu tanpa pikir panjang.

...

memang natsu adalah prajurit yang hanya mengandalkan semangat saja , walaupun dia memang lebih cerdas dibandingkan yang lain tetapi dia sedikit ceroboh dan bodoh dalam bersikap.

SKIP TIME

sementara di planet magnolia , kehidupan di sini memang lebih terlihat normal di banding hargeon karena tingkat kesuburan lahan di magnolia yang lebih baik di banding hargeon yang hanya maju dalam bidang teknologi saja. namu penduduk magnolia sedikit lebih angkuh arena mengira bisa menang dalam perang dan mengusir penduduk yang berpihak pada hargeon, padahal perang dari ratusan tahun yang lalu membuktikan kekuatan masing-masing pihak adalah sama.

...

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk menyendiri di depan layar monitornya. ia sedang berfikir " bagaimana bisa perang ini berlangsung begitu lama, apa ini salah pihak magnolia yang terlalu egois, padahal menurtku hargeon itu memiliki sistem teknologi yang sangat baik, buktinya mereka bisa bertahan tinggal di angkasa, aku jadi ingin berada di angkasa melihat bintang dan juga bisa selalu di temani bintang,"  
Lucy mengingat ibunya yang sudah menghilang sejak ia masih kecil. ayahnya tak pernah mau membahas ketika Lucy bertanya tentang ibunya.

...

karena lucy sangat penasaran tentang segala macam kehidupan hargeon ia mempelajari semua sistem teknologi tingkat tinggi agar bisa terhubung dengan hargeon, bahkan sekarang ia bisa mengoperasikan semua aplikasi dengan mudah. ia ingin memiliki robot fairy sendiri seperti hargeon, menurutnya sangat ,enakjubkan.

...

Lucy sibuk memainkan laptopnya. apa yang dilakukan gadis ini adalah mencoba menghubungi hargeon, tetapi dengan begitu ia harus meretas jaringan milik pasukan hargeon, ia membuat sinyal, ternyata sinyal itu masuk ke robot Fairy milik natsu , karena penasaran Natsu mengikuti arah sinyal yang menuntunnya. karena ia berfikir mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang nantinya bisa ia pamerkan pada si Gray, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

LUCY POV

semoga panggilanku terjawab oleh saah satu pasukannya , aku jadi sangat tidak sabar. aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal menarik yang bisa aku pelajari nanti.

...

lucy hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. ayah Lucy adalah perdana mentri magolia, saat ini magnolia di pimpin atas kekuasaan kerajaan.

lucy jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya karena, ayah lucy Jude sangat sibuk dengan perannya sebagai perdana mentri. ia harus memantau pergerakan musuh.

...

saat ini natsu sudah mengambil langkah jauh untuk mengikuti sinyal itu, ia sudah terbawa sangat jauh , bahkan ia sudah menembus jaringan yang melindungi magnolia. natsu baru sadar kalau ia sudah memasuki wilayah magnolia. awalnya ia ingin kembali ke hargeon tetapi rasa penasarannya timbul dan ia mengurungkan niatnya natsu terus melanjutkan perjalannannya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa robot fairynya terbentur sesuatu. akhirnya natsu mendarat dan kelur dari robot fairynya.

...

lucy melihat ke jendela. sinyal yang ia tujukan menunjukan ada hal aneh, sinyal itu mengarah ke dekat rumahnya

" bukankah ini sinyal yang aku kirimkan tadi," gumam Lucy sambil menatap layar laptop "kalau ini tersambung ke sini berarti pihak hargeon menerima sinyalku dan salah satu pasukannya sudah di sini , aahh tetapi itu tidak mungkin "  
belum sempat lucy melanjutkan bergumam sendiri ia melihat ke arah jendela. matanya terbelalak karena kaget melihat sinar yang terang dekat pepohoan yang rimbun . karena rumah lucy di dekat pantai dan termasuk daerah yang tidak terlalu padat penduduk, malah penduduknya bisa di hitung jari. Lucy berlari kencang menuju sumber cahaya yang dilihatnya tadi.

...

natsu melihat keadaan robotnya " ternyata hanya tertabrak pohon .." heeiii kenapa pula pohon ini ada disini dan menabrakku " ia malah menyalahkan pohon.

setelah selesai melihat robotnya natsu memasuki robotnya sampai langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang gadis, gadis itu memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih, rambut pirangnya dibarkan bergerai indah tertiup angin malam

"hooosssshh... tunggu ,,, tunggu ,,"

natsu mendengar dan melihat kebelakan , ia melihat gadis yang sedang terengah-engah karena berlari

"aku,,,,"

" akuu..."

ucap gadis itu terpotong

pandangan natsu heran melihat gadis yang ada di depannya sampai natsu berfikir sejenak " kau,,, kau yang mengirim sinyal yang membawaku ke sini ya ?" lucy mengangguk

" hey apa maksumu gadis pirang ?"

"aku ,, hmm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya , aku hanya sedikit melakukan percobaan saja.,, dan lagi pula jangan menyebutku dengan gadis pirang , dasar pinky,,,"

" ciih dasar aneh "

lucy menyodorkan tangannya " namaku Lucy heartfilia "

tanggapan natsu sangat tidak di harapkan " kau gila , hanya memanggilku dan menyeretku kesini karena percobaan gilamu, kau ingin menghinaku ya karena aku dari hargeon ,?" bentak natsu pada Lucy .

"maafkan aku ,,bukan begitu "  
" sekarang kembalikan aku ? kau harus bisa membuat aku kembali ke hargeon dengan aman, apa kau tau akibatnya ,,? kalau ada yang tau tentang ini ?"

lucy tertunduk mendengar perkataan natsu, natsu melanjutkan jalannya agar bisa masuk ke kabin robotnya sampai tangan lucy menahannya membuat natsu yang sudah setengah jalan , karena kaki sebelahnya sudah ia naikkan agar bisa masuk ,natus tidak seimbang. natsupun terjatuh menimpa Lucy , karena tau ia akan menimpa lucy dan sedikit berbahaya natsu memegang kepala lucy agar tidak terbentur tanah ,,  
" oyyy kau hati-hati,, ini berbahaya "  
" maafkan aku lagi ,,, " lucy segera duduk di dekat natsu wajahnya sedikit memerah karena tadi posisi jatuhnya di peluk natsu ,,,

" sekarang bagaimana ?"

" aku akan mencobanya , tapi aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari, maukahkau menuggu ?"

" cihhh mau bagaimana lagi,, ohh iya aku natsu, tadi kita belum berkenalan Luce "

belum berkenalan, aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku lebih dulu batin lucy.

**TBC**

ini fanfic pertama aku maklumin ya agak gaje


End file.
